1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tree mounted camera support and more particularly pertains to strapping to a tree for supporting a highly adjustable camera support thereon with a tree mounted camera support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tree stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, tree stands heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting users at an elevated height on a tree are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,923 to Booth, Jr. discloses a portable camera support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,105 to Reggin et al. discloses a portable tree stand for deer hunting.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,215 to Melhorn discloses the ornamental design for a tree-mountable support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,922 to Beechler discloses a tree stand for hunters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,591 to Mitchell discloses a lightweight, portable hunter's tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,496 to White discloses a hunter's tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,460 to Dubroc discloses the ornamental design for a hunter's tree seat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tree mounted camera support for strapping to a tree for supporting a highly adjustable camera support thereon.
In this respect, the tree mounted camera support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of strapping to a tree for supporting a highly adjustable camera support thereon.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tree mounted camera support which can be used for strapping to a tree for supporting a highly adjustable camera support thereon. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.